Another Hyuga Wedding
by i.like.frozen.peaches
Summary: Sequel to A Hyuga Wedding, and this time there will actually be a wedding! Hinata has to marry Neji? Not if Kiba has anything to say about it. KibaHina, no duh.


**A/N: So I was at camp and I all the sudden had a brain blast! And now I'm home and I'm writing my companion/sequel to 'A Hyuga Wedding'. I love this one cus it's about my fav couple ever! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****-I do not own Naruto, and never will.**

* * *

Kiba was walking down the street, on his way to see his long time girlfriend, Hinata. He was rather giddy; because today was the day he was going to finally propose to her. He had it all planed out, they were going for a picnic in the park, than they would go for a walk, he would stop on a beautiful little dock on the lake and than he would pop the question. _Yes,_ He thought to himself, _today would be perfect._

Just then he ran into Shikamaru and Temari. "Hey guys," He said brightly, "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just planning for this troublesome wedding," Shikamaru sighed, Temari glared at him.

"Speaking of weddings," Temari smiled mischievously, "When are you and Hinata going to tie the knot?"

"I'm actually on my way to ask her right now," Kiba smiled happily, "Ya wanna see the ring?"

"Of course!" Temari almost squealed, "Oh my god, its beautiful. Shikamaru why didn't you get me a ring this nice?"

"What are you talking about, I let you pick you're ring. Troublesome woman…" They both gave each other exasperated looks, which then turned into sickly sweet lovey dovey looks.

"Ok well I gotta get going, see you two latter," Kiba waved.

"Oh, Kiba! Do you know anyone who's moving to Suna? I'm still trying to sell my old place," Temari called out.

"No, but if I think of someone I'll tell you," He said with his head over his shoulder as he walked away.

* * *

When Kiba got to the park every thing went according to plan. Except he noticed Hinata seemed a little nervous and fidgety. When they got to the dock he got down on one knee and said, "Hinata Hyuga, I love you more than anything else in the world, would you marry me?"

That's when she started to cry, and not happy tears, she was full on balling, "K-Kiba, I-I-I'm s-so sorry."

"What, why are you sorry?" He was beginning to get worried now.

She took a second to calm down before saying, "I have to marry Neji. Oh Kiba I love you so much, bu-but I have to,"

She took the ring and examined it, she smiled sadly, "It's beautiful," She offered it back to him, "Promise me that if you ever find someone else, you'll give it to them,"

He shook his head, "Hina, I won't ever find someone else. I know that we're meant to be, and it's all gonna work out some how, so for now keep it."

"I really wish that were true, but I don't think that's gonna happen," she sighed.

"I don't really care," He grinned at her, took her hand and slipped the ring on it, then he whispered in her ear, "Hinata, you're mine, and you will always be mine, remember that."

She hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go, "I have to go," she said sadly. He kissed her deeply and she left.

He proceeded to sit on the dock and stare into the mirrored surface of the lake while he thought about how to solve his dilemma. Not long after he sensed someone coming, he looked up to see Tenten, the two had bonded over the years and were now quite close. "Oh, hey, what's up?" He said when she was right next to him.

"C-can I s-s-sit?" He could tell she was in shock, her and Neji had really been in love.

"Knock yourself out," They sat like that for a long time, "So I'm guessing you heard?" She managed to nod, he put an arm around her. He looked across the lake to see Shikamaru and Temari were walking hand in hand, Temari suddenly stopped and pushed him into the lake. He then used his shadow-possession technique and made her jump in too, they laughed and splashed each other. "Those two really are lucky, aren't they?" He said. At the sight of Temari an idea struck him.

"Yeah…" Tenten sighed.

"Ok so I gotta go walk Akamaru," Kiba said after another long silence, it was a lame excuse, but he needed to put his new plan into action. He gave her a quick squeeze, "Don't worry it can only get better, right?"

And of course he was.

* * *

One month later

Kiba crawled though Hinata's bedroom window. He had done this many times before, because even at age 24 Hinata's father still had her on a strict 10:30 curfew. It was midnight but Hinata was not asleep, when she saw Kiba she jumped.

"What are you doing here?" She was startled but happy at the same time, she ran into his arms.

"I told you we would work this out somehow, right? Well I have a plan, Hinata let's run away."

"What? That's crazy,"

"No, marrying your cousin is crazy, this is what I like to call 'following your heart'," He smirked.

"But it's no use, they'll just come after us, and more importantly, where will we go?"

"Already taken care of, I talked to Temari and she says we can rent her old place, and once we get to Suna, Gaara won't let them touch us. We can leave during Temari and Shikamaru's reception, while everyone is distracted by the open bar, just meet me at the gates at 9 in two days and we can go. So Hina will you leave with me?"

She wiped a tear out of her eye, "Of course!" she buried her head in his chest.

* * *

_Cling-Cling-Cling-Cling-Cling_

The guests banged on their glasses demanding a kiss from the newly wed couple. Hinata looked on with a sad smile.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked next to her.

"I don't know, I'm just a little sad that we're never gonna have this,"

"I'm lost…"

"People who elope don't have big white weddings, we don't have our fathers walk us down the aisle, we don't get to dress our best friends in ugly dresses to make our selves look better, and we don't have our friends and family there with us when we exchange our vows,"

"Hinata," he looked her in the eyes, "I promise you that we will have the wedding you always dreamed of, no matter what," She smiled, "But now we have to leave," She nodded and they left.

On the way out they saw Sasuke and Tenten walking out together, _Poor Neji, _Hinata thought, _He doesn't have to marry me anymore, but Tenten has already moved on…_

When they got to the gate, they ran.

* * *

_Six months later_

The big day had finally arrived, Kiba and Hinata's wedding was scheduled to start in an hour. Hinata was getting ready with the help of her brides maids, Temari, Tenten, and Ino. Sakura had been offered the position too, but she was 7 months pregnant and not at all in the mood to stand up for an hour, and chose to sit in the audience with her husband, Naruto, who had been offered a spot as a grooms men, but also declined to be with his wife.

"Hinata, are you ok? You're not having cold feet, are you?" Temari said noticing Hinata looked a little sad. (**A/N: she's sad a lot in this story, oh well, not for much longer.**)

"No, never! I'm just a little sad my father won't be the one walking me down the aisle…" Hinata said truthfully.

"But Neji said he would give you away, and anyways isn't your dad the one who wanted you to marry your cousin?" Tenten said a little bitterly.

"Hey my dad didn't give me away, seeing as he's dead," Temari said, "My brothers did, and anyways that's not really what's important."

"My daddy gave me away!" Ino bragged.

"Not helping," Temari snapped.

"I guess you guys are right," Hinata said, "I don't need my fathers approval to be happy," but deep down she knew that wasn't entirely true.

* * *

_An hour latter_

Hinata was out side the door ready to walk down the aisle, Neji in arm, when someone said, "Mind if I cut in?"

Hinata turned around "F-father?"

"I'm sorry Hinata, about everything, how I treated you as a child, how I never believed in you, and especially how I tried to make you marry Neji," said none other than Hiashi Hyuga.

"What made you change your mind, you were so insistent on it," Hinata said recomposing herself.

"An old friend set me straight."

_Flashback_

_"Tsume! Tsume! Tsume, open the door! Now!" Hiashi angrily knocked on the Inuzuka's door._

_The door opened, "What is it Hiashi? Do you realize that it's three in the morning?" Tsume said in a bathrobe and slippers._

_"I am perfectly aware of the time, but that's not important. Your little brat of a son kidnapped my daughter!"_

_"Actually they eloped meaning, they ran away together."_

_"You knew about this? How could you let this have happened?"_

_"Because I love my son. Because I think they should be together. Because I think they should have the chance we never had."_

_Hiashi was silent._

_"You know it's ironic, you always call her weak, but she's not, she's stronger than you'll ever be. She was able to leave everything she knew behind for a chance to be with the one she loves. And you, I would think after what we went through, you wouldn't make the same mistake as you father, but you did the exact same thing. And guess what? Now because of you I won't be able to meet my grandchildren, so goodnight Hiashi." She slammed the door in his face._

_End Flashback_

"Hinata, do you think you can ever forgive me?" He asked, and then Hinata did something she had never done before, she hugged her dad.

* * *

_Inside_

Kiba was starting to freak out, _Where is she?_ He thought, _What if she is having cold feet? What if there's 'shudder' another guy? _Then something way worse than anything he could imagine walked through the door.

Hinata was walking down the aisle with her father, Kiba looked at his mother, she waved it off and gave a satisfied smile. He relaxed.

The rest went by in a blur from the vows to the 'I do's, Kiba couldn't help but gape at how amazing she looked.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Gaara said, "You may now kiss the bride."

They kissed deeply, knowing that this was the first day of the rest of their lives, together.

**A/N: Done! Yay! I did it, I don't think it was as good as 'A Hyuga Wedding' but hey what can u do. But now I'm thinking of writing a third one! It would be like 10 years from this one and we're just gonna c what everyone is up to. But anyways please R&R, but no flames regarding couples plez :)**


End file.
